Hellsing: Death's Avatars
by WASP121
Summary: Another group of mercs appered in London, they are not human, but neither they are werewolves nor vampires. T for medicore gore and slight swearing, Medicore for now rating will surely go up


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but Blackwell and Revenats are mine.

COVER: Dark cracked gravestone with name "Michael Blackwell" engraved on it. Next to a daffodils lays leftover of the cigarette, 9 mm bullet and couple coins.

"_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep."_ -Mary Elizabeth Frye

"It is kind of weird to stand before our own graves isn't it captain?" Asked a tall, skinny man with piercing blue eyes, Black helmet with white emblem of two crossed long swords and slanted reptile eye. Black trench coat fluttered in the wind revealing grey military uniform, and lieutenant's glyphs.

"Captain Blackwell?" Asked again lieutenant.

Newly dubbed character turned around, revealing face of a war veteran. Three scars were present under his left eye, one large one spreading from right ear to the lips and another one vertical on his forehead. His black hair shaved short. He had green eyes and slightly unnerving smirk on his lips. He wore tan trench coat underneath two hostlers with 1911 Colt's and a sheath with black K-Bar. Blackwell lifted his left hand on which he wore sliver gauntlet with razor sharp talons. Same black emblem was burned into the backhand. Black beret rested in man's right hand.

"I heard you Thomas." He replied and started at his gravestone.

"_God wanted this._" Read aloud captain and snorted.

"I guess God didn't even look at us when your family made the pact with Reaper." Thomas laughed looking at his own grave.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." Michael Blackwell put his beret back on head and searched his coat pockets.

"Here you are." He smiled pulling out a packet of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth, he offered one to Thomas Geldstein his second in command.

"Thanks, I wonder what our grand children think now, official story was that we died on Omaha beach during second World War, but we all know we can't die." Thomas wondered.

"We can't die until we fulfill the contract, since we signed a time contract we have to collect souls for that lazy ass bastard for another half a century." Answered captain lighting both cancer sticks.

"Well yeah, but since we are doing his job doesn't it make us his deputies or something?" Asked lieutenant before he inhaled white smoke.

"I don't think so, but think of a payment. Salvation no matter what were our previous sins." Captain twiddled cigarette in his fingers.

"Well that and there is a quality of souls we send to the other side. The more corrupted and evil they are, the shorter will be our purification period in purgatory." Spoke Geldstein smiling.

"Now that you say it I think we have another contract. Earlier today I had an interesting meeting an-"

"I hope it is not another jungle job in America, This would be ninth time we would have to hunt the FARC terrorists. How many did we kill? I say hundreds." Interrupted lieutenant clearly annoyed. Blackwell just shot an annoyed glare at his second in command and returned to his job description.

"We are going to the City of Spires, London my friend. We are hired by a man from Roundtable, Sir Hugh Irons. Ever heard about Hellsing?" Asked curios officer.

"Hellsing, as a vampire hunting organization with tamed pet vampire?" Blinked Thomas and shrugged off the ashes from the tip of cigarette.

"Yes although now they seem to have two of them, if our info is correct, elder vampire Alucard and his fledgling former member of police Seras Victoria." Michael took another drag and let the smoke escape his nostrils.

"Seems as if there is increased activity of bloodsuckers in England and Hellsing can't keep up. Sir Irons said that 'we need an ace in the hole if worst comes to happen' so now we have signed a year long contract." Elaborated captain.

"Gather men and equipment we are leaving France." Finished Blackwell crushing tip of his cigarette against his tombstone. His long time friend saluted and walked off.

"Three hundred men my whole Zulu company, all caught with curse of immortality. What is left for us other than life of a mercenaries?" Michael looked in the sky and retreated back to his Jeep.

XxXxX

Two days later.

4 kilometers south of London.

Old SAS base.

"Gentlemen this is our new home for the next year. I hope you will accommodate fast because we might be needed anytime." Captain addressed his soldiers as they were unpacking supplies from Osprey and Chinook Helicopters.

He was answered with chorus of 'yes sir'.

"Lieutenants Adrian Blake, Ivan Zarkov and Matt Gerconi, I want to organize troops into three platoons, each platoon will keep an eye on city during their shift. Shifts will be eight hours. Dismissed." Leader saluted as did three lieutenants.

"Oh and don't let yourselves to be caught when we show our true colors. That means no night strolls outside the base, unless it is your shift."

Michael picked up keys to his jeep and walked toward his vehicle. He ignited the car's engine and rode towards Iron's mansion.

"Hell, it would be faster if I could just take my swarm shape and fly there, but locust in England will be suspicious." Muttered annoyed captain looking at his watch. A couple more hours until sun sets. Then he would have to put on the gloves and gasmask, not to freak out people.

Three traffic jams and dozens of curses later Blackwell arrived at Hugh's mansion. He parked his car among Fords and got out.

Soon a man in black business suit approached and bowed. Michael presumed that this man was Iron's butler. His presumption proved to be correct as the man led him into his client's office.

"Good afternoon Sir Irons." Michael greeted and removed his trench coat. He gave it to the butler who disappeared moment later.

"Good afternoon. I'm glad you responded to my call so quickly." Older man responded smiling. Iron's motioned mercenary to sit. Michael complied.

"Your group 'Revenats' agreed to take on this mission while other mercenary groups just laughed at our story. What does make you believe us that we are fighting against an undead monsters?" Asked curious Roundtable member.

"Well you se it takes one monster to recognize another." Strange grin appeared on captain's face.

"And why should I believe you?" Asked Hugh his hand resting on Webley revolver with blessed silver bullets loaded in one of the drawers.

"You don't have to, but the proof will happen in five minutes when sun finally sets." Blackwell answered looking at his watch, his grin threatening to split his face.

Irons looked at the man when an alarm on his visitor's watch went off. He was still grinning but his flesh blackened and started to fall off his bones and crumble into ash. That kept happening until only eyes and bones remained. His pupils became slanted and his teeth now looked more like pointy daggers. The clothes remained unaffected.

Five kilometers away the same process was taking place with nearly three hundred men.

"Now do you believe me Sir Hugh Irons? This is the reason my group is called 'War spawns' and 'Death incarnates' among our enemies. Although most of these who survived to tell the tale are now in mental ward." Captain said in hollow hissing voice.

"I do…" Irons responded griping revolver even harder.

"As a matter of fact we cannot be killed by blessed or silver rounds. We can be temporally disabled if enough damage is dealt, but we will pull together and continue."

"Are you vamp.." Said Irons keeping calm façade.

"Vampires?! No, we are not, as our group's name hints we are Revenats, Reaper's replacement. Don't worry we don't eat flesh as werewolves or ghouls, neither do we drink blood like vampires. We are content with normal meals and drinks. Hell we don't even need them. We do only because we either want or like, same goes with sleep." Laughed out loud Michael with his creepy voice.

"As a matter of fact these vampires are already dust, only they don't know it yet. Don't worry about the safety of yours or civilians, we are bound to you with a contract and our honor prohibits harming civilians." He made a good impression of cocky smirk with his bone face.

"I called you here, because I think something bad will happen on tomorrow meeting in Hellsing mansion." Announced irons looking into snakelike eyes.

Blackwell whistled, he will have chance to meet Undead King of vampires Alucard himself.

"I nee you an your men to assure all roundtable convention members safety, I'm not sure if Hellsing agency can provide sufficient protection."

"It will be done. If that is all I will return to my troops. Also I would like you to keep this original contract." Said revenat and snapped his fingers. Paper appeared out of thin air and fell on top of noble's desk.

"We will be following you in shadows. Goodnight." With that Blackwell took out a balaclava and gasmask, put them on along his beret, walked out of the room and took his trench coat from butler.

Couple minutes later he was driving through the streets of London, this time he decided to take quicker alley route. He was driving whistling old war song when he heard faint scream.

He stopped and jumped out of the car. This neighborhood was less then pleasant. He jumped on top of the bloc of flats and spotted a redhead woman running away from five stumbling figures and one walking casually behind stumbling ones.

His eyes sparked when he noticed purple eyes of ghouls and red ones of the vampire. His hunt begun. Michael unholstered two colts and waited for woman to pass through the alley she was currently running.

Unfortunately another vampire cut off her escape. Blackwell decided it was time to intervene.

He jumped down and landed straight on ghoul's head effectively driving the spine into brain. Couple seconds later zombie dissolved into dust.

Rest of the group lumbered towards officer only to get bullet in their heads. Vampires took out their weapons and started to fire at soldier.

Captain vanished and evil hollow laughter filled the alley.

"Pitiful Maggots." Said voice behind the first one. It didn't even had chance to turn around before silver talons impaled its heart. Second one grabbed woman and used her as a shield.

(Deja vu isn't it?)

"It is sad that such thing as vampire would fall so low as to take hostage… Miss are you willing to die." Asked mysterious soldier.

Helen Winterhall was having a bad day, first her family died in a plane crash, then her boss fired her, she no longer worked in security company, then these monsters started to hunt her, and now one of them was using her as human shield. She had nearly thought of relinquishing her life, but she found out that she didn't want to die.

"N-no I don't." She stuttered as red eyed monster gripped her tighter.

"Are you willing to live with curse of immortality?" He asked lining up one colt at her and maggot vampire's heart.

Helen started to wonder what was this man up, she really wanted to live, her hazel eyes looked at the soldier with glint of hope.

"Yes I do." She said and gasped vampire was nearly crushing her throat.

"Splendid." He laughed and shot two bullets one ripped hole in her chest and another in maggot's heart. Second bloodsucker dissolved into ash.

Michael snapped his fingers and started to chant. Black paper appeared in his right hand. Blackwell kneeled in front of the girl, she was no older then nineteen. He held out the contract.

"Here is written everything about service we revenats must perform in saying yes three times you will become one of us. You already said twice. I will ask one last time, do you want to lice and become one of us?" He said removing gas mask and showing his features.

Helen's sight became blurry, but she still saw monster kneeling before her, but was he truly a monster he killed other monsters and probably her too. She added grimly. Her life was abandoning her she had to make decision now.

"I do." When she whispered this a tall figure in ragged black cloak holding obsidian scythe and hourglass appeared. It took contract and written something on it. Then he gave it back to soldier.

"This is last one you are allowed to change, one more and consider our contract broken." With that it disappeared in black mist.

Helen suddenly felt life returning to hr she smiled at her savior. He smiled back and whispered.

"First time change is always a bitch. Sleep now." With that Helen succumbed to the blissful sleep unaware that her flesh was peeling away and crumbling to ash.

Michael picked her up and put her on the backseats and drove away towards old SAS base.

XxXxX

AN;

There you go enjoy, read, review.


End file.
